StIll InTo YoU
by AmberLilac06
Summary: After all the years have passed she still really loves her but she knows that they could never ever be together again and that she has her responsibilities as ruler but can she change that?.


Still into you

Summary:

After all the years have passed she still really loves her but she knows that they could never ever be together again and that she has her responsibilities as ruler but can she change that?.

She woke up from another nightmare and it's the 5th nightmare she had so she decided not to sleep instead she got up and showered . She went outside after she showered and dressed she wore a pink jacket and black pants and she wore her hat and gloves cause its almost noon, she also wore a bonnet . She went to the candy bar located near the Candy kingdom, she talked to Bill the candy bar owner.

" EHhyy Marceline long time no see! Where have you been?" He greeted her and then asked. "Hey Bill you got cherry sodas there? She asked the owner. "will never run out of it" he said as he passed her a glass of cherry soda. "Thanks " she said as she received the glass. " Wait why 're you wearing pink? I thought you hate that colour?" Bill asked. " I never said I hate it I said I don't LIkE it " she corrected him. "So why are you here? any reason?"he asked again . " I still love her Bill I still do …." She said with a frown . "you know you and her can't be together right? Besides that, she chose her responsibilities over you .. "he said.

"I know but I just can't you know… " she said. "yeah yeah I get it …" he said . "Anyway thanks for the talk " she said. Welcome he said . " I better get going now I have some places to go to " she said as she waved goodbye.

She wondered around and suddenly realized that she was near the balcony

the princess's room. She remembered everything that she said…

FlashBack: …

"Youre WHAT!? We can clearly say that Marceline doesn't take this whole-heartedly.

"I'm braking up with you ,the council saidI cannot be seen with you anymore…. I'm sorry"

'What can that do huh? WHAT!?" Marcy hissed.

" nothing!"she snapped."But im stillsaying it because its the only thing I can do !" she said.

"You can do something you just don't want to " Marcy said then flew of to glob who knows where.

End of flashback…

"oh Bonni…."she said as a tear fell from her started to sing and tried remember the good times she had with Bonnibel.

Can't count the years on one hand

That we've been together

I need the other one to hold you

Make you feel make you feel better

It's not a walk in the park to love eachother

But when our fingers interlock

Can't deny Can't deny you're worth it

And after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you I'm into you

And Baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you I'm into you

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

Cuz I don't really need to wonder at all

Yea after all this time

I'm Still Into You

We count that I first met your mother

And when we drove back to my house

Told you that told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world fall of your shoulder

And to your favourite song

We sang along to the start of forever

And after all this time

I'm still Into You

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm Into You I'm into you

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you Im into you

Let em wonder how we got this far

Cuz I don't really need to wonder at all

Yea After all this time

I'm Still Into You…..

When she finished she heard a voice behind her . "Mar….celine" she said.

"Uh-oh oh glob! Sorry If I woke you up princess I'm really sorry" Marcy said." No It's alright I king of liked the song so I listened a bit longer" she admitted.

"I'm sorry I left you okay …..I was really mad that time that I lost control of my emotions" she said.I'm sorry too Marcy"she said and pulled her in a hug.

'uhh princess you need to sleep now it's really late" Marcy replied breaking the hug.

"Do you mean everything you sang? That you're still into me?" She didn't respond and pulled Bubblgum in a kiss". "Does that answer your question princess?" she said smirking.

"Yes….. but …." She said. "but what? Marcy asked.

"but what about the council? What will they do to you if they found out? She replied with another question.

" That's never gonna happen cuz I'm going to change their minds". She replied confidently.

Then say my name" Bonnibel commanded.

"Alright Princess Bubblegum" she replied

"no I meant my REAl name" she complained

" Alright jeez I'm just kidding princess Bonnibel" she finally said it.

" I love you Marcy" she said

" I love you too Bon" Marceline said.

(A/N) Sorry if its short its my first one so pls. review and tell me what you think. ~AmberLilac06~


End file.
